fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Back To Normal
Boredome About a week has passed since Lamia fought Victoria, and since then, oddly enough, no Rune Knights attacked her in days, only mages after her bounty and to arrest her, she was able of relaxing for once without the slightest bit of concern towards attacks. She sat on her chair, relaxing as she read the newspaper and drank coffee in peace. Amon was there as well, sitting on another chair and drinking coffee as well, while appearing to be playing chess with himself, though it was actually against Beast, who was able of using his Telekinesis to a degree in order to move the chess pieces, and so far, he's losing. It was quiet...kind of...boring actually, there was nothing to do, usually they would be under attack and take care of Rune Knights attacking, but going a few days without any of it felt...simply put, boring. Lamia finished reading the newspaper for the 34th time, and sighed, throwing the newspaper away as she looked at Amon. "Oi, Amon" Amon turned his head towards Lamia upon hearing her call him simply asking "What is it?" Lamia then glanced to the side as she replied in a very calm and subtle tone "I'm bored, let's go on a date" In that instant, Amon spit out the coffee he was drinking in shock, not expecting such a reply. He coughed before replying back "What kind of way to get over your boredome is that?!" Amon shouted, still rather surprised and shocked. "Great, let's go tommorow evenin', eat some pizza maybe, or sea food....or that pig that keeps shittin' in my garden" Lamia said rather casually, not acknowledging Amon's own opinion. "...Trying to win this arguemnt is just pointless" Amon muttered to himself as he relaxed back on his chair. "Besides, we don't get to hang out as much, so, before the fuzz remembers I exist, let's do something fun and memorable, 'kay?" Lamia said, as calm as usual, standing up and walking to the kitchen with an empty cup to refill her coffee. As she went to the kitchen, Amon sighed "Why can't you just ask to hang out like a normal person....?" Amon said in a low voice. Hanging Out The next day, Lamia and Amon sat at a resteraunt in town, in one of the tables outside, looking throught he menu, though technically it was Best who was telling Amon what was on the menu. "Ya think they got coffee here?" Lamia asked Amon, looking through the menu to find her favorite drink. "I don't know...what does this place serve? Sea food, right?" Amon asked, sounding rather bothered, despite the fact nothing was going wrong. Lamia continued to scroll through the menu, glaring at Amon "This is a pizza place, they don't serve sea food" Lamia replied to Amon. "Then what's all this fish I'm smelling?" "Probably just the toppings...or the giant tuna fish terrorizing the town" Lamia casually replied to Amon, looking at her menu again. "Oh, well, that explai- WHAT GIANT WHAT NOW?!" Amon suddenly bursted in shock at Lamia's words, standing up. "I'm just pullin' yer leg there, bucko. Sit down and order some bread or I dunno" Lamia continued to sound calm despite the things she was saying, which did not always match her tone or expression. Amon sat down, feeling foolish for a moment, sitting down and resting his head on his hand, sighing. Later that day, the two walked across town, as Amon noticed how the townspeople didn't mind them, considering their wanted criminals, he would expect them to cause an uproar. Simply hearing them greet them and say walk by, even if they didn't reply and Lamia simply ignored them. "Say, how come no one here minds us?" Amon asked Lamia, being concerned about how the townspeople are oh so welcoming them without any concern at all. "Meh, beats me. I've been leavin' here so long been got used to me, barely mind me killin' all the Rune Knights too" Lamia replied to Amon, putting her hands in her pockets. "....Ain't that...I dunno, bit eerie? Or atleast ominous? Don't they care about them being deemed as criminals for assissting you?" Amon asked Lamia. "Don't ask me, I leave up on a hill, I don't know how this town operates, heck, they didn't even mind me the first time I stepped in here" Lamia replied, beginning to sound somewhat annoyed "Though...It's kinda nice really...not being yelled at or having people run away". "That's nice" Amon said, sounding relieved as he continued to walk with Lamia. Grandfather The next day, Amon knocked on Lamia's door, as she openned it, holding a brief case in her hand, appearing as if she was about to leave, she wore a brown coat and a brown fedora hat, and the two electrodes weren't on her head anymore. Amon stood silent for a few seconds before speaking "Umm...Beast is telling me you're wearing a hat....how?" Amon asked Lamia, being more curious about how she can wear a hat. "Ah..." Lamia took off her hat and took one electrode from the table next to the door, attaching it to her head "They're detachable" She replied, and removed the electrode again, putting her hat back on. "Oh..." It took Amon only a few seconds to let that sink in "What's the point of these things then?!" And he came back to his senses with that. "Anyways, I need to go see my gramps today" Lamia said to Amon, completely disregarding his question. "Oh right, I forgot it's Friday" Amon said "So, you're going to pay him a visit?". "More like I'm gonna give 'em a check up" Lamia said while raising her brief case "Gramps is sick after all, so I gotta take care of 'em. Can't hang out today then" Lamia walked outside, locking the door behind her as she gave the key to Amon. "I'll be spending a few days at his house too, you can come and go as you please, just don't let anyone besides me in, and make sure nothing happens to the place while we're at it" Lamia instructed Amon, walking away and down the hill. Amon couldn't reply to Lamia as she had already walked away, and didn't want to bother her too much, so he simply nodded in acceptance, teleporting into the house instead of using the door. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline